


eta carinae

by huntao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crime, Dystopian!AU, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Indonesia!AU, M/M, MAMAverse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntao/pseuds/huntao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <pre>  <span>‘eta carinae, bintang super raksasa biru,’ begitu yang jongin baca dalam ensiklopedi astronomi yang dulu sangat ia gemari, ‘… menjadikannya bintang paling cerah keempat dalam semesta, tetapi umumnya bintang-bintang seperti itu memiliki masa hidup singkat.’</span>
</pre>
            </blockquote>





	eta carinae

**Author's Note:**

> **s!** ‘eta carinae, bintang super raksasa biru,’ begitu yang jongin baca dalam ensiklopedi astronomi yang dulu sangat ia gemari, ‘… menjadikannya bintang paling cerah keempat dalam semesta, tetapi umumnya bintang-bintang seperti itu memiliki masa hidup singkat.’  
>  **d! EXO punya SM Entertainment. Anggota dan ex-anggota milik Tuhan. Untung yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini hanyalah lestarinya OTP.**  
>  **w!** genderbent untuk beberapa member, pairing tetap hanya huntao dan kailu/lukai, dystopian-indonesia!AU, MAMA powers!AU.
> 
> A/N: sebelum nimpukin saya, saya ingin kasih informasi tentang fanfiksi ini. ada dua cerita dalam eta carinae dan saya ingin pastikan jika setiap chapter akan membuat lebih paham, sebenarnya ini spoiler, jadi saya tidak kasih tahu apa-apa lagi. dan ini OT12, meski begitu, pairing yang saya tetapkan sampai akhir hanya huntao dan kailu/lukai, yang lain bisa ganti-ganti haha :')  
> untuk kailu dan lukai,saya orangnya strict parah soal pairing jadi biasanya saya nyebut in this order: seme/uke jadi ya, baik kailu dan lukai memiliki momen mereka di sini :))  
> dan, ini **mengandung indonesia!AU**. jangan kaget ya kalau misal ketemu almamater universitas sendiri disebut-sebut HAHAHAHAHAH. idenya saya dapatkan dari kuliah singkat saat pembukaan maba oleh bapak panglima, jadi readernim kalo ada yang di sana saat itu pasti langsung paham apa yang saya maksud alias spoiler uhuk uhuk. (iya saya maba) (tua banget)

.

.

_no particular order_

_._

_._

Namanya Zhang Yixing.

Byun Baekhyun selalu mengucapkan nama itu (baik di dalam hati maupun yang ia ucapkan tidak di depan orangnya) dengan sejumput garam yang ditabur. Bukan secara literal, tetapi pokoknya, ada rasa kesal tersendiri yang ia rasakan setiap nama itu muncul di dalam ingatannya, padahal biasanya ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menyimpan rasa dendam di dalam hati tetapi untuk kasus orang ini, tolong beri perkecualian.

Wajahnya memang tidak buruk dan ia adalah orang yang tenang, Baekhyun selalu merasa iri akan kemampuannya di situ, dan cukup percaya diri, tapi yang ini sungguh kelewatan—mengingatkannya pada legenda Narcissus itu—dan jika disamakan pun ia tidak akan sudi, siapa juga yang mau dianggap mirip Ekho malang yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang hanya bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri.

“Lihat, bahkan kau tidak bisa memuaskan dirimu sendiri,” Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk menyeringai saat ia bergerak naik dan turun di atas pangkuan lelaki Yixing itu, rambut bob setengkuk yang mengembang itu sedikit basah akibat keringat dan dahinya yang tertutup poni terasa gatal, tapi ia memilih mencengkram rambut lelaki yang (berusaha keras menahan wajahnya agar tetap terlihat tenang) di hadapannya dan menyandarkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahunya, “Bagaimana, bukankah aku bisa jauh lebih memuaskan dari tangan kananmu,” begitu ia berusaha berbisik di telinga, lidah berupaya membasahi daun telinga tetapi yang bersangkutan buru-buru menghindari.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, “Waah, satu lagi kelemahanmu ternyata.”

“Diam kau, Ekho, aku bukan Narcissus seperti julukan yang kauberikan untukku,” Zhang Yixing menarik Baekhyun dan mengganti posisi, ia yang menindih dan Byun Baekhyun yang tersenyum makin lebar. Senyum mengejek, dan Yixing tidak suka itu, ingin sekali rasanya ia menyobek senyum seperti itu agar menghilang saja, dan gantinya ia meletakkan tangannya di atas dadanya—sedikit menyenggol payudara tetapi ia tidak peduli—dan merasakan detak jantung itu bergerak cepat. Ia terkekeh kecil, “Kautahu, aku tidak pernah bisa melihat _unicorn_ sejak lama.”

“Karena kau makhluk hina. Dan aku bukan Ekho, omong-omong, aku tidak sudi jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu.”

Yixing berusaha keras untuk kedua kalinya kali ini; pertama bagaimana ia berusaha untuk tetap diam saat seorang perempuan memuaskan dirinya sendiri di atas pangkuannya, kedua bagaimana ia berusaha agar tidak terbahak. “Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo bertaruh.”

“Apa?”

.

.

_save the l-o-r-d_

.

.

Bruk.

Langkahnya tertahan tubuh yang terlempar dan mendarat di dekat kakinya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat pastinya; laki-laki seumurannya dengan wajah yang sangat _emo_ , sedang meringis kesakitan dan seolah tidak takut ia akan melaporkannya ke polisi (atau mereka tidak melihatnya), seorang lain menyeretnya lalu menendangi badannya.

Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk melindungi _kawan senasib seperjuangan_ yang sedang sial tersebut, dan itu bukan dari kesadarannya, karena ia umumnya tidak menyukai untuk mendekati masalah dan seberapa pun ia ingin berhenti, kakinya tampaknya memiliki tuan lain yang bukan dirinya. Ia berdiri menghadang, dan satu pukulan liar menyambar pipinya.

Jika ia tidak terjatuh, maka ia sungguh sedang beruntung.

“Hentikan,” ucapnya dengan nada datar, “Lebih baik kaulakukan hal yang lebih berguna.”

Diinterupsi akan selalu membuat yang merasa terganggu emosi, dan itu tidak seperti ia adalah pengecualian saat orang itu menarik kerahnya, sayang wajahnya terlihat sempurna membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan barangkali ia patut bersyukur memiliki reputasi seperti ini.

“Aah, kau, Oh Sehun,” seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi (wajahnya tidak buruk, tetapi itu sering membuatnya merasa jika orang-orang dengan wajah terbaik seringkali berperangai buruk) menjilat bibir, tangan dihempaskan dari lelaki _emo_ yang jadi sedikit terlempar kembali ke tanah (diam-diam ia merasa sedikit simpati dengannya) dan berjalan mendekatinya yang masih saja tak memecah ekspresi. “Aku kira kau seperti bulan yang tidak dapat dicapai, tapi ternyata kau lebih seperti bintang jatuh.”

Ia mengangkat bahu, netra masih memantulkan es. “Lebih baik kausimpan tenagamu untuk berpuisi.”

“Sayang sekali nilaiku untuk bahasa sudah sempurna,” seringainya muncul, tangan mencengkram bahunya dengan erat. “Jadi kusalurkan sisa tenagaku untuk _sedikit_ mengisengi orang tidak berguna ini,” netranya melirik ke orang yang bahkan tidak berdiri itu— _sedikit_ mengisengi, katanya, lihat bekas sundutan rokok di tangannya dan kaki memar kebiruan itu—Sehun mengangkat alis, “Oh, atau kau mau temani aku malam ini?”

Ia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk menjawab, “Baiklah.”

Orang itu menyeringai puas.

“Hanya jika kau tidak akan mengganggunya lagi,” Oh Sehun menunjuk orang yang ada di belakangnya.

“ _Equivalent trade,_ Bro,” lelaki itu berbalik dan melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan mereka berdua, barangkali sudah tidak ada minat untuk mengganggu orang dan diam-diam ia merasa cukup bangga dalam kenaikan kemampuannya memecah konsentrasi.

Netranya beralih ke orang yang ditinggalkan itu.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam—satu masalah pergi—tetapi rasanya gugup sekali karena ia tidak terbiasa menyapa orang, atau barangkali ia akan meminta Kai untuk mengajarinya nanti. Untuk sekarang, abaikan rasa penasaran yang membuncah dan Sehun membiarkan dirinya menepuk pundak lelaki yang masih tampak separuh kesakitan dan separuh kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi menatapnya penuh tanya, “Apa yang kaulakukan di situ, memangnya kau tidak punya tempat untuk kembali.”

Di sekelilingnya merah muda samar, warna yang sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak pernah lihat, tidak sejak Kai.

Oh Sehun mengambil satu konklusi, hipotesis milik Kai dan kali ini ia memberi validasi: benar jika ia memang terlalu mudah jatuh cinta.

.

.

_save your own heart—_

.

.

“Kyungsoo-nuna, aku bukan gay. Aku tidak suka laki-laki dalam artian begitu—“ lelaki itu terisak, kedua tangan melingkari punggung dan wajah dibenamkan di antara kedua payudara tetapi gadis itu tidak keberatan, malah balik memeluknya. Nadanya lelah, tetapi ia lebih suka berpikir jika ia merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Tidak apa-apa, menurutnya, apa yang mereka lakukan tidak ada yang didasari oleh sebuah komitmen tetapi adalah penghiburan. “Aku suka sekali dengan Kyungsoo-nuna dan seharusnya itu adalah jawaban yang benar. Aku harus bagaimana…”

Do Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, jemari menyelip di rambut dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut, “Kau bukan gay,” putusnya dengan nada tenang, mengingatkannya pada gita sendu yang biasa menelisip menuju telinganya dari rumah sebelah, “Menurutku kau hanya sedang jatuh cinta, dan itu bukanlah suatu keputusan yang buruk.”

“Tetapi dia _laki-laki_ , dan kau _perempuan—_ “

“Aku pikir cinta itu bisa dirasakan untuk siapa saja, kok,” ia mengecup pucuk kepalanya, seperti saudara sekali, dan itu bukanlah simpati palsu karena kebingungan itu adalah hal yang benar-benar menyiksa dan Do Kyungsoo sudah lebih dari paham soal itu, “Jangan khawatir, kau tidak salah pada hal itu, justru kalau kau berusaha memilihku, itu adalah hal terbodoh yang kaulakukan seumur hidupmu.”

.

.

“Langit itu biru.”  
“Iya, biru. Dan itu adalah fakta umum.”  
“Mereka selalu sebiru ini.”  
“Kau bodoh atau kau tidak pernah melihat ke atas, pilih salah satu.”

Park Chanyeol tertawa keras hari ini, sesuatu yang sudah jarang sekali ia lakukan.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan secepat mungkin, ada yang harus ia kejar dan ia sudah tidak memedulikan keringat yang merembes menuruni kaki, sungguh, jalan-jalan seperti ini adalah mengerikan dan ia ingin cepat berhenti melewatinya. Tangga-tangga landai yang terlalu tinggi itu menjijikkan dan rasanya ia ingin menyiramkan air ke tubuhnya dan berkubang dalam rasa sejuk, apalagi panas dan lembab ini, kombinasi menjijikkan—

“—na, Nona!”

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang lelaki memandangnya dengan rona merah jelas di pipinya. Ia jadi berburuk sangka apakah orang ini adalah pemabuk ataukan penjahat kelamin tetapi caranya menggaruk leher dan memalingkan wajah setelahnya membuatnya jadi merasa bahwa orang ini adalah amatiran. Ia memasang senyum terbaik, “Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Telunjuk lelaki itu membuatnya melirik ke arah dirinya sendiri.

(pakaian dalam tercetak jelas dan rasanya ingin menangis)

 “Seluruh tubuhmu basah.”

.

.

Langkah kaki berderap terburu-buru. Bukan pasokan peluru yang mereka bawa, tetapi berbotol-botol racun. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka ini, tidak dengan penglihatan buruk dan persiapan malam hari. Tetapi kakinya tetap berderap—kantung berisi panah di punggung dan tangan kiri menggenggam busur. Kuno, tetapi hanya itu yang mereka bisa lakukan.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol!” sesuatu berteriak bersahut-sahutan dan ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti, rupanya Senior Kim yang kewalahan menggesek batu. Beberapa lain bersiap menuang minyak (kini barang super langka) di atas kayu-kayu bakar, “Apinya, hidupkan apinya!”

Lelaki Park Chanyeol itu mengerutkan dahi, “ _Hyung,_ kita akan ketahuan.”

“Tidak dalam tempat seperti ini.”

Ia mengerjap.

“Tidak bisakah jika kau … minta tolong pada Kris-hyung?” Negosiasi ia tawarkan ragu-ragu, karena jika ia masih diizinkan memilih, maka ia akan mencelupkan seribu mata pisau panah ke dalam cairan racun dan kehilangan satu jari karenanya daripada bersentuhan dengan api.  Ia nyengir meminta maaf sekaligus meminta permisi, “Jika api, aku agak…”

“Sepuluh tahun lalu?”

“Eh, ya—“ ia memutar matanya gelisah, “Lebih seperti, aku tidak punya latar belakang berperang. Kautahu aku, bukan?”

.

.

_shadows are everywhere, real self is nowhere_

.

.

bip. bip.

_Akses terbuka_.

**TOP SECRET** **  
EYES ONLY**

_  
Report of United Nations Supreme Advisory Council_

_Viewing this document requires Level Five Security clearance  
and permission of the United Nations Supreme Advisory Council._

_Contact with this document by those not in possession of these_  
_authorization is punishable by life imprisonment at the discretion_  
 _of the United Nations Security Council, regardless of whether the_  
 _content themselves have been examined._

Rambutnya sewarna madu dan berjatuhan di beberapa tempat, seringai kurang cocok terpasung di dalam wajahnya.  “Pentagon bodoh,” ia tertawa lebar dalam keheningan, tetapi setelahnya ia bersiap untuk membobol pengamanan yang jauh lebih dalam, bahkan meski izin sudah didapat mereka tetap memasang begitu banyak sandi, berhati-hati sekali tetapi seringkali hal seperti itu menimbulkan lebih banyak lagi celah.

Ia bersenandung kecil,  
_aku adalah jurnalis terhebat, akan kukuak kebenaran_  
_sesungguhnya,_  
 _hingga ujung kuku pun_ —

.

.

“Kau tidak ingin bangun?” lelaki itu bertanya pada seseorang yang meringkuk di sudut, punggungnya terasa kecil sekali dan rasanya ia ingin menghambur memeluknya. Di sekeliling terdapat tiang-tiang lampu berbentuk not musik dan suatu instrumen dimainkan dengan cello yang berjajar dengan latar hitam kelam, bunyi rendah tapi rasanya mata memanas. “Aku ada di dalam kenyataan.”

Orang yang meringkuk itu makin menundukkan kepala, suara yang ia keluarkan tidak dapat didengar akibat distraksi cello, hanya saja ia masih dapat memahaminya. Sudah terlalu lama ia hanya melihat punggung dan rasanya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengerti isi kepalanya tanpa kata. “Kau adalah satu-satunya kenyataanku, dan aku tidak masalah dengan itu.”

“Apa kauyakin aku nyata?” ia balik tersenyum.

“Ya….” Tegukan ludah, nada lebih samar, “Kau satu-satunya yang mendekatiku bahkan saat aku memerintahkan semuanya menjauh.”

“Siapa tahu aku yang mengendalikanmu dan kau tidak pernah sadar itu.”

“Kau adalah orang yang baik, jadi aku—“

.

.

Gadis itu dibangunkan dengan satu sentakan yang membuka kelopak mata, rasa pegal menjalari pundak dan punggung saat ia mencoba duduk. Ia menunduk, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi barusan sebelum sesuatu menetes dan membasahi paha, itu airmata.

“Aku menangis…?” tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan suara serak, kemudian mengoreksi diri.

Air putih, ia harus mendapatkannya sesegera mungkin.

.

.

Pintu diketuk berkali-kali makin keras, memaksa sebuah urgensi.

“Yixing, Yixing!” seorang gadis muda berteriak tertahan sementara netranya melirik kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah, mendengar derap langkah lalu berusaha menunduk berharap semoga ia tidak terlihat karena ini adalah lantai lima, “Zhang Yixing buka pintunya dan lebih baik kau tidak sedang tidur sekarang, demi Tuhan, Zhang Yixing, aku butuh bantuanmu!”

“Astaga, aku habis dari kamar mandi,” Zhang Yixing nyengir kecil saat membuka pintunya tetapi gadis itu langsung masuk, menutup pintunya dengan sebuah bantingan lalu menguncinya, dan tidak cukup itu, ia memeluk badan lelaki itu dengan erat dan Zhang Yixing samar mencium aroma lemon, “Ada apa?”

“Sembunyikan aku di sini, Yixing, atau aku akan mati.”

.

.

tap-tap-tap tap-tap-tap, begitu langkah kakinya berbunyi.  
ditambah sedikit suara cipratan air dan diredam dengan bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan ganas membasahi ujung sepatunya,  
maka itu sempurna.

Payung digenggam dan ia ingin segera berkubang di dalam air hangat dan menyegarkan pikirannya sejenak, jadi dia menghabiskan jalannya dengan menunduk. Tidak terlihat optimis dan lebih seperti orang yang diputus cinta akibat wajahnya, tetapi mendongak itu menyebalkan jika yang kaulihat hanyalah abu-abu mendung, apalagi hujan memekakkan telingamu begitu, jadi tidak salah jika ia ingin cepat menyegarkan diri sebelum tugas lagi yang makin bikin penat setiap harinya, sekian dan terima kasih.”

Ia kadang suka melirik ke kanan ke kiri kendati menunduk, dan kebanyakan yang ia temukan memang jalanan beraspal atau sisa-sisa rumput tetapi kali ini ia melihat sepatu putih yang sepertinya sudah basah kuyup oleh air, dan itu tidak seperti ia langsung menoleh, karena di beberapa langkah selanjutnya hatinya sibuk berperang apakah menoleh apakah lanjut.

Sayang urgensi kalah oleh rasa ingin tahu, dan saat ia menoleh, ia temukan seorang gadis yang tampaknya berdiri tidak peduli hujan, bibirnya sedikit biru dan tangannya sedikit gemetaran dan sayangnya ia tidak paham mengapa gadis itu tidak berusaha mencari tempat teduh terdekat—

Kepentingan berbelok menjadi memayungi gadis itu dan mengajaknya untuk sekedar mampir untuk mengeringkan diri karena meskipun tidak ada frasa mati kehujanan, tetapi tentu kau juga mengenal frasa mati kedinginan jadi ia sedikit merelakan dirinya untuk berbasahan, dan saat netranya bertatapan dengan netra (yang sama dengan warna langit hari ini, dengan rona sedikit lebih gelap) bulat sang gadis, ia langsung tersenyum lebar, entah senyum apa, “Nona, kau kedinginan. Aku punya cokelat panas di rumah, aku harap kau bersedia mampir meski aku di matamu adalah orang asing.”

Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali, poni panjangnya sudah tidak karuan akibat hujan dan begitu juga dengan rambutnya, kata-kata yang terlolosi diwarnai dengan gemeletuk gigi dan bibir bergetar, sudah sejak kapan dia berdiri menantang hujan begini, “Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi hujan akan reda dan saya merasa yakin apa yang saya tunggu akan—“

—perempuan muda itu terhuyung dan ia sigap menangkapnya.

Masih hidup, ia mengecek sistem pernapasan pertama, tetapi dia tidak menimbulkan sinyal kesadaran.

Ia hanya ingin segera bersantai, tetapi, hatinya langsung mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melindungi gadis ini.

.

.

_I chase after your shadow through time—_

.

.

.

* * *

 

c h a p t e r 1: Rigel

* * *

 

Balairung Universitas Indonesia mampu menampung ribuan orang, belum di tribun, tetapi dengan _banner_ Dies Natalis dipasang dengan warna kuning kebanggaan dan meja-meja panjang dengan beraneka jajanan dan makanan berat menegaskan bahwa mereka berpunya, gelas-gelas disusun piramida dan di tengah meja bundar dengan lelehan cokelat dan sediaan stroberi yang ditusuk memberitahu bagaimana cara mereka menikmati, sementara orang sudah lama lupa apa yang disampaikan Tuan Rektor saat penyambutan tadi—dan rasanya, tempat itu terlalu sempit, terlalu sesak oleh orang-orang yang tertawa lebar seraya bersulang.

Ia lebih memilih keluar dan menikmati minumannya sendiri di jalan menuju perpustakaan pusat, lagipula cahaya pinjaman bulan memantul dengan apik di antara kecipak danau malam hari, ingat juga ia akan masa di mana ia, bersama empat ribu-an orang masing-masing melempar seekor ikan ke dalamnya. Ia jadi terkekeh, sebagian orang menganggapnya aneh, tetapi apa boleh buat.

“Kau Zhang Yixing,” seseorang memanggilnya dan saat ia menoleh, seorang gadis muda dengan tinggi kira-kira seratus lima puluh senti dan tubuh cenderung kurus, dan caranya tersenyum serupawan itu mengingatkannya pada jamuan makan para konglomerat, “Dua puluh tahun, spesialisasi dalam bidang patologi dan bedah dan termasuk dalam tim sepuluh orang penemu penangkal HIV, juga … kanker sumsum tulang.”

“Dua, atau tiga puluh tahun lalu, umat manusia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan menemukannya. Penangkal permanen,” gadis itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan lelaki ini, Zhang Yixing tahu dia belum dalam tempatnya untuk menimpali, “Sebuah kemajuan luar biasa dalam bidang kedokteran, tapi menurutku sekaligus sayang sekali, aku tidak suka melihat orang-orang bergumul seenaknya tanpa ketakutan apa pun.”

Ia jadi sedikit tersipu. Gadis ini cerdas, dan sama sekali tidak terasa mengganggunya meski pada umumnya ia tidak suka orang-orang dengan tulisan ‘pers’ terpampang di dada kiri. “Dalam tim kami, anggota termuda dua belas tahun. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa.”

Kecerdasan otak setara seorang profesor kini dapat diperoleh anak-anak usia dini, meski perkembangan emosi mereka tetap tidak berubah, sepertinya banyak sekali topik yang hendak jurnalis ini sampaikan dan meski ia paham, pembicaraan tanpa menemukan inti seperti ini boleh juga.

“Jurnalis selalu mencari hal-hal terunik dalam sesuatu untuk diberitakan, dan aku pun begitu, tetapi untuk kali ini, aku akan lebih memerhatikan detail karena begitulah seharusnya aku menjadi,  dan,” gadis muda itu berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi cahaya bulan di danau, gaun putih selututnya berkibar begitu juga rambut sebahunya, “Orang yang memiliki dasar padat sepertimulah yang pastinya bekerja paling banyak.”

“Usia matang menjadi jauh lebih cepat, begitu cara manusia bertahan hidup di kondisi seperti ini. Hanya selang empat puluh tahun sejak awal abad ke-21, tapi ada begitu banyak yang dapat diberikan orang usia tiga belas tahun sekarang, Nona—“

Perempuan itu mengangguk, “Kim Joonmyeon.”

Pantas saja kulitnya seputih salju dan matanya lebih sipit sebelum bisa dibilang seperti penduduk lokal (bahkan rona kulitnya sendiri menjadi setingkat lebih gelap akibat matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun), tak urung juga ia bertanya, “Kau jurnalis dari Korea Selatan?”

“Kau sendiri, dari China?”

Ia tersenyum tipis, “Aku warga negara ini.”

“Oh, ya?”          

“Adaptasi margaku adalah Sutiono,” Yixing mengangkat bahu, “Aku biasanya dipanggil Rei. Atau Lay, terserah mana yang kausuka. Jika kita bertemu lagi, tentunya,” tambahnya dengan sedikit kerlingan berniat untuk menggoda saja.

Gadis itu tidak menanggapi, lagipula ia juga bukan orang yang akan menambah pembicaraan dengan mudah. Jadi pandangan mereka bersatu pada satu titik, perpustakaan pusat samar tampak dan jalan keluar yang ditutupi pepohonan rindang dan momen itu rasanya milik mereka berdua saja. Gadis Kim Joonmyeon itu berbicara, lebih ke berbisik, sejujurnya, “Dies Natalis, universitas ini….”

Manusia tidak hidup selamanya, dan menyaksikan saat di mana suatu instansi berumur seratus tahun adalah suatu hak istimewa, apalagi dengan segala pencapaiannya yang kini peringkat dua dunia, begitu lama, tetapi ada saatnya dua puluh tahun terasa lama, usaha yang diperlukan untuk menaiki gunung hingga nyaris di puncak, tetapi dua puluh tahun sering terasa begitu singkat. Melankolis, tetapi begitu adanya.

“Seratus tahun mereka berdiri, tetapi tidak banyak yang berubah, seakan mereka hendak menegaskan eksistensi,” ia meneguk minumannya hingga habis, nyaris saja terlupa jika tangannya masih menggenggam gelas, “Gadis….”

Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya, seolah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terakhir ia ucapkan. Yixing ikut menatap tanya, baru sesaat kemudian ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi, percakapan mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan secara tidak sadar Yixing menggunakan bahasa Indonesia di dalamnya, jadi ia sedikit nyengir, salah tingkah, “Itu _girl_ dalam bahasa Inggris.”

“Whoa, keren,” Kim Joonmyeon menepuk tangannya, “Kaubisa panggil aku itu. Ga-dis … begitu, bukan?”

“Ya. Benar, _Gadis_ ,” timpalnya. Panggilan yang cantik untuk seorang gadis cantik, ia mengulum senyum.

Bahkan andai saja percakapan mereka ini terjadi di dalam balairung, rasanya pasti sama leganya.

.

.

Oh Sehun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan suara seperti dobrakan.

“Kak Meihan!” ia berseru, di ranjang tersebut ada gadis yang berbaring dengan kaki kiri dibebat, kepala diperban dan kedua tangan yang untungnya tidak apa-apa (hanya sedikit perban) membawa buku, meja kecil yang sudah berantakan dipenuhi oleh panah-panah kecil yang siap dilempar ke sasaran (yang kebanyakan berdesakan di tempat di pusat dan Sehun selalu mengagumi akurasinya), “Kak, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Bangun sepertinya merupakan tugas yang merepotkan untuk gadis dengan perban di sana dan di sini, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya—rambut bergelombang yang lembut sesiku seperti terjatuh, matanya menatap Sehun dengan sedikit malas. “Han, bukan Meihan,” koreksinya, tidak suka dipanggil dengan lengkap, “Dan tidak usah sok baik kau mengunjungiku sekarang. Aku tidak koma.”

Sehun menghela napas, artinya orang ini baik-baik saja, dan tangannya menarik pakaian si pasien ke atas, tidak ada pakaian dalam jadi seluruh bagian dadanya terlihat jelas (dan Lu Meihan agak-agak penasaran mengapa Sehun menariknya sejauh itu, padahal tidak perlu), tetapi Sehun tidak bernafsu, sekian dan terima kasih, ada sedikit protes tetapi tidak ada teriakan seperti ‘pergi kau mesum!’ dan semacamnya, yang ia perhatikan adalah kali ini perutnya dibebat sesuatu.

Ia memincingkan mata, “Kak, apa-apaan perutmu ini.”

“Tertusuk pisau,” Han (lebih baik kita membuang huruf ‘mei’ mulai sekarang) mengangkat bahu, seolah tertusuk pisau adalah hal segampang membalik halaman buku dan Sehun selalu frustrasi untuk kakak sepupunya ini, “Lihat, kakiku ini juga retak. Dua-duanya. Baru sembuh dua atau tiga bulan mendatang, jadi daripada kaujenguk aku lebih baik panggilkan Minseok ke sini. Yifan atau Yixing juga boleh. Tapi kemarin Yixing baru ke sini, sih.”

“Lelaki seliar Yifan-ge pun tidak ada yang paham mengapa kaubisa selalu begini, Kak Han,” Sehun beralih mengupas apel, tentu saja bukan untuk si pasien nelangsa, melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri yang harusnya dihormati akibat masih sanggup berkawan dengan kakak sepupu yang sering terlibat perang dan tawuran hanya dengan modal panah dan pisau, apresiasi diri, katanya. Sehun yakin kakinya sebenarnya bukan retak, tetapi patah akibat diinjak kuda liar. “Yixing-ge saja lebih suka berkontribusi di dalam laboratorium.”

“Yixing bercerita padaku soal gadis cantik di balairung saat Dies Natalis kemarin, katanya seperti malaikat. Cih.”

Sehun mengedipkan mata. “Kau tidak ikut?”

“Tidak diundang, lebih tepatnya.”

“Wajar, Kak Han memang _disgrace_ untuk Universitas Indonesia, sebenarnya.”

“Homo sialan.”

“Rusa gila diam saja.”

Lu Han merengut dan menurunkan pakaian yang tadi ditarik Sehun, dan menutup bukunya. Benar juga sebenarnya, salahnya sendiri hingga ia mendapat kondisi ini nyaris saat ia baru sembuh total, akibatnya kondisi badannya penuh bekas luka dan jahit, dan ia akhirnya mengikuti perkuliahan dengan kursi roda dan terkadang sambil mencatat dengan tangan kiri. Atau bahkan ia sampai meminta Minseok memberi fotokopi catatannya. Ia beralih pada Sehun yang menggigiti kuku, kebiasaan apa-apaan ini, pikirnya, padahal sudah besar, “Jadi akhirnya kau akan kuliah di mana. Ambil jurusan apa.”

Lelaki itu mengambil salah satu panah kecil dan melemparkannya pada target yang masih sedikit tertusuk, mungkin panah-panah yang menancap baru diambil mengingat target kosong itu tidak mungkin dimiliki jika Han yang menempati—ia hobi sekali memanah, dan lengan Sehun pernah menjadi korban—untung saja mendapat titik yang menyerempet tengah. “Entah. Kriminologi, mungkin. Di sini juga.”

“Daripada memelajarinya, kau jelas-jelas lebih cocok jadi tersangkanya.”

“Cepat mati kau.”

“ _Terima kasih_ ,” Lu Han mengangkat bahu abai, lengannya meraih tisu kotak dan mengelap lehernya dengan itu, padahal buat Sehun ruang ini benar-benar dingin, “Aku jadi ingin belajar bagaimana cara menggunakan pistol. Revolver dan _rifle_ , boleh juga mengendarai _tank_ ,” lanjutnya, orang ini memang agak sinting, departemennya adalah ilmu psikologi dan sekarang ia ingin menggunakan revolver dan _rifle_?

“Sana mundur ke dua puluh tahun belakangan,” timpalnya.

Itu benar, umat manusia telah lama kehabisan batu bara dan bahan bakar minyak. Sebagai gantinya, mereka membagi makanan mereka sebagian menjadi bahan bakar, dan panel surya adalah sesuatu yang digunakan meskipun mahal sehingga kondisi ekonomi dunia terseret ke dalam titik instabil. Populasi menjadi alasan utama kepala mereka diurut tangan setiap hari dan tidak ada yang pernah menyangka negeri tropis berkembang secara tiba-tiba naik kasta menjadi negara maju yang baru.

Negara kepulauan ini selalu kuat, namun sebagian besar sumber daya manusia masih lemah dan meski sebagian sudah teratasi, kebijakan negeri non-tropis yang memiliki hobi intervensi yang seperti sedang membuat adu domba membuat pemerintah mewajibkan setiap warga negara harus memiliki setidaknya satu kemampuan bertarung yang baik, olahraga yang wajib kini adalah berenang dan berkuda. Kemampuan tambahan opsional: Han memanah dan melempar pisau, Sehun berpedang dan seni bela diri.

Tidak ada yang menggunakan senjata api, mungkin mereka sudah kehabisan akal merawat dan membuat barang-barang seperti itu sementara penduduk empat belas miliar, Han dan Sehun sudah lama merasa jika tempat ini adalah semacam neraka. Yang dapat mereka—orang-orang dalam pemerintahan—lakukan hanyalah meninggikan gedung dan memperkuat pondasi, tetapi sama sekali tidak cukup. Satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah kampanye _berhenti memiliki anak_ dan kecanggihan medis, teknologi mereka semata-mata hanya untuk itu.

Sehun mendengus, “Kak Han, aku terlambat bersekolah.”

“Bukan berarti kamu bodoh,” Han mengelus kepalanya lembut, “Kami semua tahu kau adalah seorang jenius—tetapi mentalmu masih belum cukup. Orang memiliki kemajuan atau kemunduran, tetapi manusia memiliki stagnansi dalam perkembangan mental. Setidaknya, sekarang.”

.

.

Langit-langit ini asing.

Putih, tanpa perlu tanya, pastinya suatu kamar rumah sakit. Denyutan lengan kanan yang terasa atau terdengar, perlu sedikit melirik, ada infus. Tidak ada selang oksigen dan terbukanya jendela dan angin yang bertiup menerbangkan gorden berarti dia baik-baik saja dan ini bukanlah kamar semacam ICU. Ada aroma mawar, sepertinya vas di meja kecil di sebelah terisi oleh tangkai-tangkai mawar.

Ada sesuatu yang rasanya membayang di kepalanya. Kosong, tetapi di saat yang sama mereka ada. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu rasanya kesepian, atau sunyi, karena rasanya sedikit damai di hatinya, dan begitu pas, seperti enzim dan substansinya, seolah seluruh tempat itu benar-benar ditakdirkan menjadi tempatnya berpulang. Sayangnya, ia merasa tidak sanggup mengangkat lengannya maupun menggerakkan kakinya. Tidak lumpuh, karena ia bisa menggerakkan semua jarinya.

Sesuatu menghentak kepalanya.

Ia baru sadar kalau ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Namanya, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, semuanya.

(Setengah dirinya berteriak, aku kini lembar putih dalam kertas yang baru dicetak!)

Ia menghela napas, dan mencoba bersuara.

.

.

“Hai, Baekhyun!” bass memanggilnya dengan langkah tergopoh, dan yang dipanggil sedikit memutar mata karena aneh, coba bayangkan orang dengan tinggi badan raksasa berlari-lari menghampirinya. Kalau hiperbolis, tambahkan suara dum-dum-dum dan benda sekitar yang ikut bergerak, tentu saja tidak begitu. “Baekhyun, jangan pergi dulu, hoi!”

Ia nyengir, tadinya memang berniat menggodanya dengan pura-pura tidak dengar dan melangkah pergi setelah mendapat _refill_ kopi, tapi ia baru saja mematikan telepon dan kedua tangannya penuh, rambut bob cokelat gelap setengkuk yang mengembang bergoyang-goyang, kacamata yang merosot ia naikkan dengan pergelangan tangan.

“Kau pasti mau bertanya tentang Suho,” Byun Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, menyodorkan kopinya ke orang yang memanggil—Park Chanyeol—oke, sedikit kebaikan, nanti dia bisa ambil lagi, dan menyeringai saat ia tahu tebakannya benar. “Dia baru saja selesai memanggilku. Indonesia benar-benar indah, katanya, dan dia tiba-tiba merasa tertarik pada seseorang. _Laki-laki_ , ia beri spesifikasi, seperti aku menganggapnya doyan perempuan saja.”

Park Chanyeol mencibir. “Kau tidak menungguku untuk berbicara dengannya.”

“Mana aku tahu kalau kau akan kemari,” Baekhyun menukas, tidak mau kalah, “Kau ingin foto-foto yang dia ambil, bukan? Lagipula untuk apa, bukankah itu hanya foto-foto lingkungan sebuah universitas yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun keseratusnya? Eh, meski dia datang ke sana bukan untuk meliput masalah itu, sih.”

“Bukan, aduh, Byun Baekhyun-nuna, meski itu aku juga ingin, hei, universitas yang gagal kuperawani dulu,” Park Chanyeol meringis perih, sebegitukah murahnya ia terhadap sebuah titik kecil karena ia menekankan ucapannya dengan bahasa ibunya yang sudah lama mereka berdua tinggalkan meski tidak pernah kehilangan aksen, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang berjengit dan memerintahkannya untuk menjaga bahasanya, “Begini, karena kita berada satu tugas juga, selain dengan Suho, aku kasih tahu saja.”

“Apa?”

“Konferensi, sebuah konferensi besar di Italia. Dan kita di sana bukan sebagai pers yang meliput.”

.

.

— _aku mencintaimu_!

Ia terlonjak bangun menuju posisi duduk; rambutnya menutupi wajah dan sebagian menempel di dahi dan tengkuk menandakan bahwa ia banyak berkeringat, napasnya terengah-engah dan rasanya tercekik. Tidak menyenangkan. Sakit. Banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang muncul dalam orkestra kilas balik yang dengan kurang ajar otaknya menjadi konduktor—

Lalu ia menutupi mukanya. Saat jemarinya menyentuh wajah, nyaris saja ia merasa disengat. Sangat dingin, tetapi napasnya mulai teratur.

“Aah, kau sudah sadar,” seru seseorang dengan nada lega, orang itu laki-laki berkacamata yang membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir di atasnya dan menutup pintu dengan kaki, benar-benar asing dan dia tidak kenal jadi ia harus waspada.

“Saya ada di mana,” ia memandang tajam dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, menyibak selimut yang menutupi kaki-kakinya tadi, ruangan ini hangat sekali untuk badannya yang terasa kedinginan (dan anehnya masih sanggup berkeringat) tetapi maksud tertentu siapa yang tahu, “Dan kau siapa.”

Lelaki itu tertawa, barangkali karena melihat sikapnya, kemudian meletakkan gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna coklat pekat dengan hati-hati, sebelum matanya memandang menuju dirinya yang masih menatap penasaran, “Kamu ada di rumahku,” ujarnya dengan hangat yang mati-matian disembunyikan (gagal total), dan ia menggigit bibir, “Tadi kamu pingsan kedinginan, dan maaf, aku harus mengganti bajumu. Siapa pun nggak akan membiarkan seseorang tidur dengan pakaian basah, bukan? Dan ngomong-ngomong, maaf, oke—” dia memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang memerah samar, benar-benar lucu, “Sumpah, aku enggak punya niat apa-apa selain itu.”

Ia berpindah, mengamati lengannya, mengamati pakaiannya yang telah berganti. Kaus oblong putih bukan miliknya, itu sedikit (bohong, itu serius) terlalu besar, lalu ia mendongak, menatap pandangan mata yang masih berada tepat di hadapannya dengan netra disipitkan, menggeleng, tanda bahwa itu bukanlah masalah besar.

“Baiklah,” gadis itu berdeham, “Apa yang terjadi pada saya barusan.”

“Kau hujan-hujanan sampai bibirmu biru dan badanmu gemetaran,” jawabnya tenang, “Aku menanyaimu tetapi kau langsung pingsan. Aku tentu tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis hujan-hujanan, bukan? Apalagi kau positif akan sakit jika dibiarkan begitu.”

Secangkir cokelat pekat disodorkan dan ia dengan ragu-ragu menerima.

“Saya merepotkanmu terlalu banyak.”

“Tidak sama sekali, kok,” lelaki itu menggumam permisi dan menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut panjang yang menutupi bibir, mengaitkannya ke belakang telinga, “Kau gadis yang cantik, tidak boleh gadis secantik kamu merasa sakit begitu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa terus ke sini.”

Ia menaikkan alis, “Kalau menurutmu saya jelek, apakah kau akan membiarkan saya pingsan dan terus begitu di jalan.”

Sang lelaki malah tertawa makin keras. “Semua gadis tidak boleh mendapat hal seperti itu, maksudku, terutama gadis secantik kau. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dan aku tidak punya hak untuk bertanya, tetapi siapa pun yang menyia-nyiakan gadis sepertimu tentulah rugi besar.”

“Kau berbakat menjadi _cassanova_ , Tuan.”

“Apa itu Tuan, namaku Kim Jongdae.”

Gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya membalas senyumnya. “Do Kyungsoo.”

.

.

“Nama pasien ini Kim Jongin,” seorang dokter paruh baya menjelaskan kepada seseorang—bisa jadi dokter magang, atau orang numpang lewat—di sebelahnya yang mengangguk penuh penilaian tentang kondisinya, “Dia sudah lama koma, tetapi seharusnya tanda-tanda di tubuhnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya segera sadar. Mungkin saja, mungkin saja ia hanya menolak terbangun.”

Tangannya terbungkus sarung plastik jadi ia santai saja mengelus kepalanya, rambut yang tersapu oleh telapak tangannya ia rasakan perlahan, tindakan itu benar-benar tidak diperlukan tetapi ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Dengan bahasa China dibumbui aksen Korea kental, dokter itu bertanya, “Menurutmu bagaimana, Dokter Lu?”

Ia membungkuk dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, membalas dengan bahasa ibu milik dokter itu, mencoba menghargai aksinya sepatah dua kalimat rusaknya dalam bahasa China, “Mohon jangan panggil saya seperti itu, saya masih magang.”

Seperti putri salju jatuh dalam koma, menurutnya, meski ciri fisik lelaki ini dan putri salju jauh berbeda, napas teratur dan detak jantung normal, tidak ada yang bermasalah, ia jadi penasaran apa yang menyebabkannya begitu, jadi sebelum  mereka berpindah ke kamar-kamar lain, lagipula dokter ini masih sibuk mengecek peralatan yang tertempel dalam tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja segalanya berputar.

Lu Han menutup matanya.


End file.
